So Many Suns
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1394: With everyone else seeing to Quinn as she's about to deliver, it's up to Puck to keep an eye on the children and keep them entertained. - Sunshine Girls series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 66th cycle. Now cycle 67!_

* * *

**"So Many Suns"  
(Older) Puck, Hannah & Hailey (OC), Micah & Simon (OC)  
Sunshine Girls series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

As the rest of them would be checking in on Quinn and her labor, Puck had his own task: He had to keep the kids from getting bored, had to keep them from getting so crazy that they'd inconvenience any of the others in the waiting room. He had Nora to help, but then she would be going back and forth, seeing after her mother, bringing them news when she could. So this left him with Hailey, Hannah, Micah, Simon, and Noah. This was not outside his ability. Four of them were his, and Hailey was as good as his for how he felt about her, so he was used to having the five of them together. The trick was to never leave them the chance to get bored or distracted. They had gotten their trip to the vending machine, and with the sugar that was soon to be going through them, this would either be a disaster or… This should be fine.

"You know, I remember being here for all your births, like it happened yesterday," he brought them to sit, with his youngest son sat in his lap. "That was only three days, you know. You two," he pointed to Hailey and Hannah, then the twins, "And you two boys, and then this guy," he bumped his knee about, making little Noah jump and giggle.

"Tell us!" Hannah requested.

"I thought you wanted the other story," Puck smirked.

"We have time, you said," Hailey piped in.

"Yeah, that's for sure," he told himself. "Alright, well let's see. You two girls… We'd just come back to Lima a few days before, and then your mother, she felt you were coming," he nodded to Hailey. "So we all packed up in the cars, like we did today, and we hurried here. She was still getting all settled in, and then something unexpected happened."

"What?" the twins and the girls asked.

"Oh, was it me? It was me, wasn't it?" Hannah raised her hand.

"Yeah, it was you," Puck laughed, looking at his daughter. She was sounding more and more like her mother. "We didn't think it was going to happen, but it did. And you two were born on the same day, like twins," he went on, which made the girls smile.

"But then I was sick," Hailey knew.

"Yes, you were. There was something that needed fixing. But the doctors, they took great care of you, and they fixed you up, and now here you are, as blonde and beautiful as your mother," he told her, and she beamed.

"What about us?" Micah asked his father.

"Oh, well… by the end of it, your mother was… She was very anxious to see you," he adjusted his words rather than to express how much the twin pregnancy had been hard on Rachel in the end, how much she wanted it all to be done with. "We had the day all picked, too."

"You picked the day?" Simon was stunned that this was possible.

"Well, we had. But then two days before that, you guys decided you were ready to come already, so we had to hurry on to the hospital in the middle of the night. Luckily, we were already in Lima, so we called your uncle Finn and aunt Quinn and they came to meet us here. You two girls were still very small, so you probably won't remember, but you ran off, give those two a scare. They had to chase you around the hospital, but then they found you, sleeping on a couch." He wouldn't go as far as to tell them the panic this had caused, how they'd been this close to shutting down the hospital to make sure they hadn't wandered right out the door, maybe been taken. If they hadn't found them when they did, Puck and Rachel would have had to hear their daughter's name called over the PA while they were waiting on the birth of their twin sons. "They told us all about that when they brought you in and your big sister so you could all meet these two tiny guys," he turned to his sons.

"What about Noah? I wasn't there," Hailey pointed out.

"No, you weren't, but you were missed, of course," he promised her.

"What happened?" Hailey asked. Puck looked down to his son, sitting in his lap, gripping at the sleeve of his shirt.

"He came much sooner than he was supposed to."

"More than three days?" Simon asked.

"A lot more," Puck nodded. "We were still in New York, there was no way it would happen for some time, so we hadn't gone back to Lima yet." Somehow it had felt right that all their children should be born in Lima. Nora had, so had Hannah, so when the twins had come it was only right. Noah had taken them by surprise. "I was at work, and they called me. She'd been at the theater, seeing after some things, the ticket man was the one to call and to drive her to the hospital."

"He was at the hospital a long time," Hannah remembered. For so long all she'd wanted was for her baby brother to come home already.

"But then we got to take him home," he brushed at the unruly frizzing that was his youngest son's hair. "And that was it for births, until today."

"We need something special," Hailey spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"We need a special story for the baby when it's born, so we can tell it about when it was born," she nodded.

"But it is a special day," Puck reminded her. "What do you think we've been doing all day, telling you about the sunsh…" He'd been promptly shushed by the junior chapter of the Sunshine Girls. "Well you can talk about that."

"Only if it's a girl," Hannah shook her head.

"Why?" Micah and Simon asked, only getting ignored by their sister and Hailey, who asked…

"Can we continue now?"

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
